This invention relates to apparatus for temporarily assisting in treatment of a sucking chest wound and more particularly to noninvasive apparatus for sealing a sucking chest wound to reduce the possibility of development of a pneumothorax or a tension pneumothorax in the patient.
Current treatment for sucking chest wounds includes covering and sealing the wound with petroleum gauze, plastic or any occlusive dressing. This treatment may temporarily relieve the development of increased air pressure in the chest cavity, but if a lung has been punctured air will continue to flow into the pleural space. The increased air pressure in the chest cavity will impair the patient's ability to breathe until the pressure within the chest cavity is relieved by removing the dressing to allow the air to escape. The wound must then be resealed to once again prevent air from entering the wound from the outside.
Versaggi et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,465,062 describes a noninvasive seal for a sucking chest wound, but the Versaggi device is not entirely satisfactory under all conditions of use. For example, the Versaggi valve is in close proximity to the wound, and fluid from the wound may interfere with operation of the valve. If an abundance of fluid collects in the valve of the Versaggi device the device may have to be removed from the patient to permit removal of the fluid from the valve. Because the Versaggi device relies on adhesive for creating a seal, the presence of fluid around the wound site may prevent the adhesive from creating the proper seal.